


With You

by ivorydreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agent Eleanor, Agent Liam, Agent Niall, Agent Zayn, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Basically the whole team gets injured on the field, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, FBI Agent Louis, Famous Harry, Fans, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, Hurt Louis, I mean that as in he's not famous, I shouldn't be allowed to tag really, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm stopping now, Injured Louis, Interviews, Kissing, M/M, Minor Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niam is mentioned, Nick is Harry's manager, Ordinary Louis, Perrie is the tecnical analist, Shopping Malls, Smut, Social Media, basically only Harry is famous, injured liam, injured niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorydreams/pseuds/ivorydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a famous singer. Louis Tomlinson is an FBI agent.<br/>They meet again after years of not seeing each other and try to work things out between them. It all goes better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary isn't the best, but I hope you like reading this!
> 
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes, I tried my best to edit this.
> 
> Also, I don't pretend to know this is how the FBI works or if the terms I used are correct. I simply guided myself from what I've seen on TV shows.

Louis still remembered Harry Styles. To be more accurate he still thought of him, still waited for that phone call.  
  
It was pathetic.  
  
It's been four years since they last talked. But Harry was famous now, Louis only wanted him to be happy and apparently he was. After all singing was all Harry wanted to do.  
  
To be fair it had been Louis' fault too. He never talked to Anne about her son or talked to Gemma to figure out why Harry hadn't bothered to keep in contact. It had also been his step father's fault. The man hated Louis and practically kept him locked up until he was of age and finally moved out.  
  
He hasn't gone back. So that's probably he didn't want to blame Harry. That much anyways. The idiot could've called.  
  
But now, at twenty two, Louis Tomlinson was one of the youngest agents in the bureau. He was in one of the best teams of profilers and was respected and looked up to. Some joked and called him a genius. But he just waved it all off.  
  
Sometimes he wanted to ask Perrie to search for Harry. The woman could find anyone with a couple of keystrokes. But he always backed down.  
  
If Harry hadn't contacted him up until now, well it was clear he didn't want to anything about him.  
  
"You sure you don't want a ride?" Zayn asked again.  
  
"I'm sure. I feel like walking tonight."  
  
"And you'll leave you car here?" Zayn raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. I'll have someone tow it back home. I just need to think." Louis shrugged.  
  
"Okay. Well if you need anything you know where to find me." Zayn walked away with a wave.  
  
"See you tomorrow Tomlinson." Niall passed by him, rushing to his car like always.  
  
This case had kept them away for a week. Everyone was rushing back to their families and their lives.  
  
Louis sighed and started walking home, taking the long way.   
  
Half way there he detoured again to grab some Chinese. He didn't feel like trying to cook himself a meal.  
  
"Thanks." He said to the cashier and left the place. Walking a little bit faster since it was starting to get cold.  
  
"Goddamnit! I'm going to give it, just put the knife away. Jesus!" He heard and turned to his left.   
  
Right there stood a tall guy with trembling hands trying to ease his attacker.  
  
"Give me the money!"  
  
"I can't give it to you if you keep trying to bloody kill me every time I reach for my wallet!" The guy really wasn't helping himself.  
  
"Hey!" Louis decided to join the two. He wasn't about to let someone be killed or injured.  
  
"My lucky day! Give me your money." Now the guy had a gun. Great.  
  
"Calm down, man. There's no need for the gun." Louis talked as he moved closer, trying to keep the attention on him.  
  
"I said give me your money or I'll blow your fucking heads off!"  
  
"You just made it worse." Tall guy groaned and the armed man shifted his attention for a split second. That's all Louis needed.  
  
In a minute he had him disarmed and cuffed. Telling him his rights. All Louis wanted was a peaceful night. He sighed and called the cops. No way he was going back to work. He just got out.  
  
"You okay?" He asked the lad covered by the shadows, making sure to keep a good grip on the assailant. If he ran that meant Louis had to run after him.  
  
"Louis?"   
  
"Do I know you?" Louis wondered out loud and the the lad stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Harry.  
  
It was Harry.  
  
Louis felt like crying, punching him and running all at the same time.  
  
Everything about Harry had changed. He was taller, perfectly fit, hair longer, voice deeper. It had been four years and they were strangers.  
  
Before any of them could say anything the cops arrived and took the man. Louis said what happened and they left. Leaving Harry and Louis staring at each other.  
  
"I can't believe its you!" Harry laughed and hugged him. It was quick and then Louis was being punched in the arm. "You never returned my calls you twat!"  
  
Never returned his- wait what?  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never bothered calling me back! And then when I tried last month, well there was no line. Did you move? Why didn't you give me your new phone number? Not even mom or Gemma knew where you were." Harry looked hurt, sounded hurt, and Louis was more confused than ever.  
  
"No. No. Don't pin this on me. You never called! I waited and waited but you never bother to call." It was Louis turn to be hurt. Harry was just as confused as him.  
  
"I did! Ask David! I left him messages and he promised to give them to you. I had to change my number at least twice but I gave them to David along with my address because I wanted you to visit. In fact I arranged a ticket for you to fly over at one of my gigs. I waited at the airport for three hours Louis. Three fucking hours thinking you had changed the time or flight or something! But you never came. You never called. And I simply stopped. I thought you didn't want to talk or be together. So I stopped."  
  
"David never said anything." Louis' voice was small.  
  
His stepfather had ruined the best relationship he's ever had. He'd ruined everything. And his mom probably knew all along and never said a thing.  
  
"What?"   
  
"David never said you called. I waited for you Harry. I waited for a call, a message, something. It never came. I thought you forgot about me. So as soon as I could I got out." Louis rubbed a hand down his face. He was tired.  
  
"This is just one huge misunderstanding." Harry chuckled and then looked down at Louis seriously. "I still miss you Lou. I miss us. I tried to move on but I simply couldn't. I couldn't be, I couldn't touch anyone that wasn't you."  
  
Louis' heart started beating faster. He wasn't the only one.  
  
"I had a boyfriend a few months back. You know why he dumped me?" He didn't wait for Harry to reply. "Because in the two months we dated I couldn't kiss him. I couldn't let him touch me. I simply couldn't. That was my second and last attempt in trying to move on."  
  
There were noises from the people walking by them. Of cars speeding by. But Louis didn't care. He hadn't seen those green eyes in so long, they held him captive.  
  
"I don't want to be with anyone else. So if you think the same way, we can try and work things out. We can make it work this time." Harry's voice was uncertain. He was afraid of Louis saying no.  
  
He looked so beautiful. So perfect. Harry's hand itched to touch.  
  
"We can give it a go. See where it leads." Louis really, really wanted that. What he felt with Harry, he'd never found it with anyone else.  
  
Harry's grin still made Louis want to poke at his dimples and kiss him senseless.  
  
"How about dinner? Since your food is now no more." Harry pointed at the place where it had been. Someone had taken it.  
  
"Would you mind if we ordered in? I want to go home and relax. Its been a tough week."  
  
"We can do that." Harry smiled and held his hand out. Hoping Louis wouldn't ignore it.  
  
He didn't.   
  
"Lead the way." Harry smiled as their fingers locked. It felt like coming home. "Detective Tomlinson."  
  
"Its Agent Tomlinson actually." Louis chuckled.  
  
"You're in the...?"  
  
"FBI. In the BAU to be more exact." Louis felt happy. There was finally some comfort. The hole in his chest was starting to fade.   
  
There was still so much to talk about but one thing he knew for certain, he loved Harry. And without him his life didn't make much sense.  
  
"BAU?"  
  
"Behavioral analysis unit." Louis explained as they walked avoiding colliding with people.  
  
"Impressive. You never mentioned wanting to join the FBI or anything related to law enforcement."  
  
"It wasn't something I wanted at the beginning. But now I love it. We help people, we put the bad guys in jail."  
  
"So if something happened to me, say another man trying to rob me, you'll come for my rescue?" Harry grinned, looking down at Louis who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes. Just like tonight."  
  
~~  
  
When they arrived to Louis' place, Harry ordered Chinese and they sat waiting.  
  
"You really never got my messages?" Harry asked again.  
  
"No. David wasn't, still isn't, very fond of me. That's why I got out when I could." Louis leaned back on the couch. "My mom is blind in love with him and followed whatever he said. I saved her the stress of picking between him or me."  
  
"And the girls?"  
  
"He likes them. And they're happy too. I guess the problem was me being a man. He didn't want anyone defying him. But things are better now." Louis smiled a little at Harry. "Enough about me. How have you been? You've gotten quite popular."  
  
Harry blushed and Louis wanted to kiss him.  
  
"Its alright. I'm recording my third album now. So I'm sort of on a break. I went to visit mom and Gemma last month." Harry reached for Louis hand and held on tight. "Now everything's better."  
  
They started leaning in. Both their breaths quickened and their hearts started beating faster. Its been four years and both were dying to touch each other.  
  
Then of course someone knocked.   
  
Both cursed and it was Harry who got up and paid for the food.  
  
"Do you want to eat on the couch or the table?" Harry held the bags in his hand.  
  
"Bring 'em over. I'm too tired to even move." Louis made grabby hands making Harry chuckle but follow the plea.   
  
"What were you doing anyways?" Harry's curiosity was eating him. "If you're allowed to talk about it, I mean."  
  
"I'm allowed. And we were in Georgia working on a serial killer case. Took us a week to catch the bastard. And we didn't get much rest." Louis took a sip of his drink.  
  
"That's impressive Lou." Harry's words made the smaller lad blush as he chewed. "I never thought you'll move to America."  
  
"Me either. But I wanted to be as far from David and mom as possible. Lottie and Fizz come visit sometimes. I'm happy knowing that they are." Louis' voice broke and Harry sent him a worried glance.  
  
"If you need anything Lou, anything at all, I'm here."   
  
"Thanks." Louis sighed. "I really missed you Haz. This life gets lonely. Coming here to an empty house. I have friends but, its not the same. They're not you."   
  
"Oh Lou." In a second Harry had Louis in his lap, hugging him tight. "This time I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Louis had bottled up all of his feelings and memories. Burying them to not hurt. To forget the pain. But every time he went home and there was no one waiting for him. No one there to hold him, to comfort him. To make him forget the horrible events of the day.   
  
It tore a piece of him everyday.  
  
~~  
  
Louis didn't remember falling asleep or going to his bedroom. Or undressing.   
  
Did he drink too much?  
  
He sat up and noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand. He picked it up and couldn't stop smiling.  
  
 _My manager called. I'm going to be at the studio all morning. I saved my number on your phone. Give me a call. I'll miss you._ _  
Love,  
Harry_  
  
Louis quickly grabbed his phone and checked his contact list. Sure enough there it was. And Louis quickly started a message.  
  
 _Morning Hazza._    
  
He was the only one to call him that. He hoped he still did.  
  
When he got a text calling him to work, he was too happy to let anything ruin his day. If there was someone they needed to put to jail or someone to safe, he was ready for it.  
  
 _Good morning love. Sorry for leaving without saying bye. You looked so peaceful sleeping, I simply couldn't wake you. -Harry_  
  
Louis grinned as he closed the door to his flat and then it hit him. He'd left his car at work. He'll have to call a taxi. But he fought back the negative feelings.  
  
 _What do you think about dinner tonight? Somewhere fancy. A proper date. We never had enough of those. -Harry_  
  
Louis managed to stop a taxi and after telling him his destination he answered Harry's text.  
  
 _I think that's a wonderful idea. It doesn't have to be anything fancy. That doesn't matter to me, as long as you're there I'm content._  
  
He was being cheesy. He knew. But after all this time, his feelings hadn't changed, he still loved Harry. Sure they both had changed, but Louis was sure he will love Harry no matter what. Harry was special.  
  
When they'd hugged last night, it had felt like coming home. Like he was finally complete.  
  
His phone started ringing.  
  
"Perrie, I'm on my way."  
  
"Good. We're all waiting. Had fun last night?"  
  
"I left my car at work. Had to take a taxi. There's a bit of traffic. I'm almost there."  
  
With that he hung up.  
  
No text from Harry yet.  
  
~~  
  
 _I want to spoil you. If you don't like it, you'll choose the place next time. How about that? -Harry_  
  
The grin on his face didn't disappear even as he walked into the conference room.  
  
 _Alright. See you at my place?_    
  
He locked his phone and took a seat by the round table. Everyone was looking at him strangely.  
  
"Sorry. Traffic." He didn't go further. Knowing his friends wanted to know what had a smile on his face when he rarely smiled this early in the morning. "What's going on?"  
  
"Okay," Perrie got up and pointed to the screen with a remote. "Viola Young was found in her home, drowned in her bathtub." As she spoke several pictures appeared behind her.   
  
"What about those cuts? Do we know if they were done post mortem or anti mortem?" Eleanor asked as she looked at the pictures more closely on her iPad.   
  
"Anti mortem. The un-sub tortured the victims before drowning them." Perrie shuddered and another picture appeared behind them. "This is Ellen Paige. Also drowned and tortured."  
  
"This seems personal." I said as I checked the pictured in front of me.  
  
"Definitely overkill." Zayn frowned as he studied the files.   
  
"N.Y.P.D. is waiting for you. A third victim was found today, also drowned and tortured but this time, the un-sub removed the victims finger and he..." Perri shuddered and looked sick. "He fed it to her."  
  
"That's a huge change. He's getting bolder. More confident perhaps?" Niall also looked disturbed. He'd been in the field longer than Louis and still looked sick with cases like these.  
  
"We'll review the files on the jet. Lets go." Liam grabbed his things and they all rushed out of the conference room, going for our bags. They always had a few changes of clothes in a bag. Never knowing when they had to leave.  
  
Louis quickly dialed Harry.  
  
"Haz, change of plans. I've got a case. I'm flying to New York." He couldn't hide his disappointment.  
  
"It's okay Lou. When would you be back?"   
  
"I don't know. I'm so sorry." Now he felt miserable. His friends eyed him curiously as they started boarding the jet.  
  
"Its fine Louis. Don't worry about it. We'll have dinner when you get back. Just give me a call alright?" Harry was now talking louder. There was a lot of noise in the background.  
  
"Okay. Thanks for understanding. I have to go now." Louis said regretfully as he took a seat.  
  
"I'll see you soon then. Don't worry about me, I'll be waiting for you when you get back. Be careful."  
  
"I will. Bye Haz."  
  
"Bye Lou."  
  
He sighed and put his phone on the table in front of him. He checked the files on his ipad. Trying to figure out the un-sub.   
  
"So who was it?" Eleanor wiggled her eyebrows at him, sitting across from him.  
  
"Who?" Louis faked innocence.  
  
"Its been a long time since someone has made you smile like today. Plus you have this awestruck look in your eyes." Eleanor wasn't about to drop it.  
  
"Yeah, Louis. Who's the lucky lad?" Niall said from the seats on the other side.   
  
"I don't know w-"  
  
"Can't fool profilers Louis. We know you. Spill it." Eleanor looked at him expectantly.   
  
"Look I-"  
  
"Alright, talk to me guys." Liam interrupted Louis and that was the end of the discussion.  
  
~~  
  
Things were worse than what Louis thought. There was a victim when they landed and another the next day. They were afraid that it'll turn into a spree.  
  
On the second day they were ready to give a profile on the un-sub. It was to help the police ID the unknown man. And hopefully they'll be able to catch him soon. Before someone else died.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm going back. I'll be at the office by seven at the latest." Louis told Harry as he grabbed his things in the hotel.  
  
"That's great. I miss you Lou." Harry sighed. He'd been a bit down in the studio. Nick, his manager, scolding him from left to right.   
  
"I miss you too. I'll see you in a few hours."   
  
They said their goodbyes and Louis couldn't hide his excitement. And of course his friends noticed and wouldn't let go of it.  
  
"Tell us who he is!" Niall demanded as he sat next to Louis in the jet.  
  
"Yeah Louis. We won't judge him. I mean unless he's a killer." Eleanor joined.  
  
Zayn and Liam looked at them from the other seats. Curiosity eating them too. Perrie had also been spamming him with messages.  
  
"Fine. Fine!" He yelled over their protests. "All I can tell you is that he's someone I knew from back home. We stumbled upon each other last night and we're going to dinner tonight."  
  
That wasn't nearly enough to calm them but they stopped asking. Everyone thinking of going to Perrie to figure who this mystery man was.  
  
~~  
  
"I can't do that." Perrie shook her head.  
  
"Why not?! I thought you could find anyone." Zayn frowned at her.  
  
"Its not because I can't. Its more like I won't. Its Louis' private life. I'm not going to look into something personal of his."  
  
"So what do you suggest?" Zayn crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"An intervention. Don't let him leave until he gives us a name." Perri grinned evilly.   
  
So they, as a group (without Liam because he was doing paperwork in his office), went to Louis' desk. He was placing everything where it goes. Ready to leave. He still had time to go change.  
  
Not that he was underdressed. He wore black pants and a white tee. But he had no idea where Harry was taking him.  
  
"Louis." It was said in unison by four of his friends. All of them surrounding his desk.  
  
"What's his name?" Perrie demanded.  
  
"We've been friends for two years Louis. You can trusts." Niall insisted.  
  
"Niall's right." Eleanor leaned in. "Does he have a strange name? I promise not to laugh."  
  
At that Louis chuckled. It was both nerves and because when they found out who he was seeing, well lets just say Perrie was a huge fan, Eleanor swooned every time she saw Harry's picture, Zayn and Niall... well they knew enough to know who Harry was.  
  
The thing is, Louis doesn't know if he's allowed to talk about this. With Harry being famous, there's different things that they haven't discussed. Is he out? Does he want Louis' friends to know? Are they really boyfriends? Is it just a date?  
  
"Oh. My. God." Perrie gawked at something.   
  
Everyone turned their heads to their left and there he was. Standing by the elevators searching.  
  
"Its Harry Styles." Eleanor sat on Louis' desk, eyes glued to Harry.  
  
" _The_ Harry Styles." Perrie didn't dare to look away. All the while Zayn and Niall rolled their eyes at the girls but still were curious as to why Harry Style was inside an FBI building.  
  
Harry was starting to regret this. He should have waited for Louis at his flat. Maybe he was still busy. Maybe he didn't want Harry to meet his coworkers.  
  
While he panicked inside, he kept searching for the familiar blue eyes. The brown hair. Louis' figure. God he wanted to hold onto him and never let go.  
  
Then he saw him. Standing with other four people. Two of which were openly gawking at him. But he focused on Louis who was staring at him, waiting for him to make a move. So he stopped moving and simply waved.  
  
"Oh god. Is he waving at us? Is he?!" Perri's voice was loud enough for Harry to hear and he grinned.  
  
"Why would he- _oh_!" Eleanor noticed Louis smiling and lowering his hand. Most likely from waving back at Harry. He started walking towards the singer without saying a word.  
  
They all watched as Harry leaned down and wrapped his arms around Louis.   
  
"God I missed you. These four days felt like years." Harry said against Louis' neck. Inhaling his unique scent. "Now that I have you back, I just don't want to let you go. Ever."  
  
"Missed you too." Louis' lips brushed against Harry's neck, causing the taller lad to shiver. "And I don't want you to let me go."  
  
They stayed like that for a bit longer. Far too long for their friends to pick up on things.   
  
Louis was the one who pulled back and Harry wouldn't let go of his hand. Not that Louis tried to remove it.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to tell my friends about you, so I haven't said much. But with this, well they are very good at putting two and two together." Louis blushed. "Then there's also, um, are we- you know?"  
  
"Are we what Lou?" Harry smirked forgetting all about Louis' friends who stared at them not missing a beat.  
  
"Is this like, just a date or are we actually um," he was blushing madly red. "Boyfriends?"  
  
"Yes. I'd like to think that we are." Harry's smile lit up his whole face.  
  
Louis blushed, cleared his throat and sent a look at his friends. "Want to meet them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
So hand in hand they walked over to Louis' friends. They all stood straighter and he had the urge to roll his eyes at them.  
  
"Guys, this is Harry." Louis started. "Haz, these are Perrie, Eleanor, Zayn and Niall."  
  
"Hi. Pleasure to meet you." Harry shook Zayn and Niall's hand and kissed Perrie's and Eleanor's cheeks. Both girls were stunned into silence.  
  
"Is he the one you've been texting?" Niall went for it. There was no other explanation really.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you together then?" Zayn grinned.  
  
"We are." Harry said proudly, slipping his hand around Louis' waist.  
  
"H-how did you meet?" Perrie stuttered. Her eyes wide in awe.  
  
"Well we've known each other since we were ten. Started dating when we were thirteen. Were together for three years and sort of had a complicated and totally manipulated break for four years. And now we are together." Harry explained even though he didn't have to give the full description.  
  
"Manipulated break?" Zayn looked at them curiously.  
  
Louis had never really talked to them about his personal life. Never mentioned his dislike for his stepfather. His hurt by his mother's indifference. Never mentioned Harry and what he meant to him.  
  
"Its a long story." Louis' face and tone made his friends drop the subject. Knowing that when Louis was ready he'll talk.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Harry was visiting?" Eleanor changed the subject. Louis smiled thankfully at her and felt reassured when Harry pressed his hand to his hip.  
  
"I didn't know he was coming actually." Louis looked at his boyfriend.  
  
Boyfriend.  
  
Harry was his boyfriend again.  
  
It all felt so right.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you." Harry blushed.  
  
"You did." Louis resisted the urge to kiss him senseless. He'll do that in private. "Are we still going to dinner?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry checked his watch. "I made reservations." He then turned to look at the people before him. "Do you guys want to join us?"  
  
"Some other time." Zayn shook his head, holding onto Eleanor's hand to stop her from saying yes.  
  
"Perhaps next time we can all go to a club or something. Haven't danced in a while." Perrie looked at both boys hopeful.  
  
"That'll be great." Harry smiled and looked down at Louis. "Should we get going?"  
  
"Yes. Let me just grab my things." Louis stepped away from Harry to gather his belongings.  
  
Niall stepped up to Harry, giving the tall man a hug and whispering his thoughts. "If you hurt him, I'll personally hunt you down."  
  
Then stepped away with a smile. Zayn followed.  
  
"There won't be a place for you to hide if Louis gets hurt." Zayn stepped back with a smile mirroring Niall's.  
  
"Make him happy. He deserves it." Eleanor said against his ear.  
  
"I may be a fan but if Louis gets hurt, I'll make sure you don't make it out." Harry was a little surprised by Perrie's threat.  
  
But none of that scared him. In fact he felt good. Happy. He suddenly felt like he could trust these people. That they were worth keeping close.   
  
So when he said his next words, they were surprised and a bit confused.  
  
"I'm glad Louis has you. Hopefully one day we can also be friends." They didn't see a hint of a lie in Harry's words. His smile was genuine, so was his statement.  
  
In truth they had expected Harry to get uncomfortable. To act indifferent to them. But they never expected that answer. Partly because the other boy they'd threatened refused to be anywhere near them. Even tried putting Louis against them. It didn't work but the intention was there.  
  
"Lets go Lou." Harry extended his hand and Louis held on. "It was lovely meeting you." He said to the stunned friends.  
  
Harry wasn't scared of them.  
  
"I think he's a keeper." Niall commented.  
  
"Definitely. Otherwise Louis wouldn't have gone back with him." Zayn sighed.  
  
"Want to go out for a drink? First round's on me." Eleanor suggested and all agreed.   
  
Perrie went to fetch Liam.  
  
~~  
  
"They threatened you didn't they?" Louis wondered as he sat in Harry's car.  
  
Having called for someone to tow his car back home this time.  
  
"Nothing I haven't heard before." Harry chuckled. "I like them."  
  
"Only you would like someone who threatens you." Louis said fondly.  
  
"No. Not everyone." They both knew who he was referring to. "Anyways. How was the case? Catch any psychos?"  
  
"Yes. Andrew Taylor. He did horrible things to women and tried to kill his mother. Had enough reasons to do so but too bad its illegal to kill your mom for beating you until the brink of death and letting men touch you." Louis sighed. "It doesn't justify his killings though. Many have it rough but act on it different."  
  
"Lou," Harry parked outside a fancy restaurant and Louis instantly regretted his decision. He shouldn't have let Harry convince him of not changing.   
  
"David, he - did he ever lay a hand on you?" Harry finished.  
  
"Punched me once or twice." Louis shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't want Harry to know that.  
  
"Next time I see him, I'll kill him." Precisely for that reaction.  
  
But he didn't want to lie or keep secrets.  
  
"No you wont." When Harry started to protest Louis shifted in his seat and grabbed Harry's face with both hands. "He's not worth it. Everything is in the past now."  
  
"He hurt you Lou." Harry sounded pained.  
  
"He can't anymore." Louis sighed. "Everything's okay now Haz. We're okay. Don't let him ruin this again."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and after a couple of minutes nodded.  
  
"He won't take you away from me."   
  
And in a blink they were kissing. It was amazing. They took their time. Memorizing every inch. Moaning at the taste of each other.  
  
Neither really knew how Louis ended in Harry's lap, but they didn't question it much. They just kept kissing.  
  
Louis sucked on Harry's tongue earning a sexy moan from him. The single reaction made him hot all over.   
  
"We should get in or they'll cancel the reservation." Harry pulled back for breath.  
  
"Yeah. You're right." Louis panted, clumsily getting off Harry's lap. "Can I leave my gun here?"  
  
"Sure," Harry opened the glove compartment and Louis left his gun there but kept his credentials.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Lets go then boyfriend of mine."   
  
They both climbed out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. Louis immediately noticed how people started staring at Harry and how they whispered among themselves.  
  
Harry told the woman up front his name, not that she didn't recognize him, and she led them to their table.  
  
"I chose a private spot. Hope you don't mind." Harry said once they sat down.  
  
"Its fine." Louis smiled, sat across from the curly lad. Some people still stared.  
  
Harry ordered a bottle of wine and winked at Louis when he was checking the menu.  
  
"I talked to Nick today. About us." Harry started nervously.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
"My manager." Harry explained. "I told him I was seeing someone and that it was a he."  
  
"So you haven't come out yet?" He suddenly started feeling self conscious. Was this a good idea?  
  
"Its not like I was hiding or anything. If someone asks I tell them the truth." Harry shrugged. "And no one has asked me directly. So I told Nick and he said it was fine. There won't be much of a backlash or loss in fans. Plus I don't want us to hide."  
  
He reached out to grab Louis' hand. Not caring for the onlookers.  
  
"I want to know if you're okay with it. You'll be on the spotlight too. Pictures of you will be taken when we're together. Interviewers might ask about you. Fans will too. People will criticize you."   
  
"Hazza." Louis smiled. "I don't mind all that. I want to be with you."  
  
"So you don't mind any of this?" Harry leaned his head to his left where people were watching not too subtly and a teenage girl was either taking pictures or videotaping. "Or me talking about you on TV and the sort?"  
  
"I really don't. Things like that won't make me want you any less." Louis tightened his hand on Harry's reassuringly. "Plus in my field, you'll have to put up with me leaving at the worst of times. Me leaving for days to work on a case. Its all part of who we are, Haz. I accept you."  
  
"And I accept you." Harry grinned. "Should we order now?"  
  
~~  
  
The date went incredibly well. A fan did stop and ask for a picture on their way to the car but didn't bother either.  
  
"Do you, um," Harry shifted nervously on his seat behind the wheel. "Do you want to go back to mine?"  
  
"I'd love to." Louis grinned and Harry let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Both were nervous. Neither of them had been with anyone for quite a long time. But there was also the excitement, the want, the need to touch after all those years.  
  
Neither had changed much. Nothing drastic.   
  
And they still loved even if the words hadn't been said yet.  
  
-  
  
As soon as they stepped inside Harry's house, Louis was being pushed to the door and tasted wine on Harry's lips.  
  
A moan slipped out of Louis as he jumped a little and wrapped his legs around Harry's torso.  
  
"Bedroom." He managed with a pant, rutting his hips against Harry with desperation.  
  
"Too far." Harry groaned and walked up to what Louis assumed was the living room because soon Harry was sitting on a couch.  
  
"God, you're beautiful." Harry moaned and latched onto Louis' throat. Proudly leaving a mark there.  
  
Louis didn't stop moving his hips, moaning at the delicious friction. With Harry running his hands over his chest. He doesn't remember when the buttons of his tee became undone, but didn't mind it one bit.  
  
"Ah!" Louis gasped as Harry bit down on his nipple. "Harry, please."  
  
Harry pulled back to run his hands over the smaller lad's chest. "Please what?"  
  
"Please fuck me." Louis groaned as Harry pinched his nipples.  
  
"Okay. Okay." Harry obliged and in a minute both were naked and back to their previous positions.   
  
"God you're so big." Louis shivered in anticipation.   
  
"You've seen me before." Harry chuckled as he lubed up his fingers.  
  
"Its been years and - _oh!_ " Louis threw his head back as Harry pushed two fingers inside him without warning.  
  
"So, so beautiful Lou." Harry mouthed at Louis' neck as he moved his fingers slowly at first, searching for that spot. He smirked when Louis moaned louder and gripped his shoulders. "Bingo."  
  
With one hand working on his cock and another penetrating him, Louis came without warning.   
  
"Shit. I'm sorry Haz." He was embarrassed. "Its been awhile."  
  
"That was so hot." Harry licked his fingers. "You taste so good."  
  
Even though he just came, Louis wanted more. Much more.  
  
"Fuck me." He whispered against his boyfriend's ear, making him shiver and his hips thrust.  
  
Harry nodded furiously, slipping on a condom, and using more lube. He didn't want to hurt his Louis.  
  
Very slowly Harry let his cock disappear inside Louis. It felt so good. So right.  
  
"You're so fucking tight babe." Harry moaned when Louis whimpered and wiggled his hips.  
  
"More. More. Haz I-"  
  
"Its okay." Harry soothed as Louis started tearing up. Complying he started off slowly, gradually going faster until Louis was a bouncing mess on top of him.  
  
"Harder. Please go harder." Louis sobbed. All he felt was Harry. All he thought of was Harry.  
  
"You look so gorgeous like this." Harry's grip on Louis' hips tightened as he adjusted to what Louis demanded. Making him cry out.  
  
He and Louis had slept together only twice before. But now it seemed different somehow. Perhaps because neither was holding back.   
  
And Louis was so sensitive and loud. Very loud.  
  
Harry loved it.  
  
"Harry! Harry! I'm going- I'm-" Louis sounded wrecked and Harry relished it.  
  
"Come for me baby." He started jerking Louis off, not faltering on his thrusts. It was making Louis loose his mind. "Let go Lou."  
  
And he did. He came with a shout and Harry followed shortly after.  
  
"I forgot how good sex was." Louis panted against Harry's shoulder. Both were sweaty and a little spent.  
  
"Same here." Harry chuckled. "You're perfect for me Lou."   
  
"And you for me." Louis sighed, drawing figures on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Oh God! What are you doing?"  
  
He trembled as he felt fingers toying at his rim.   
  
"Its time for round two."   
  
~  
  
They had sex twice after that. It was perfect.  
  
Both ended up in Harry's bedroom, falling asleep as soon as they got off their high. Postponing the shower 'till morning.  
  
~  
  
"Can you drive me to work?" Louis asked.   
  
It was three o'clock and Perrie had called. Louis had to prepare for the questions and knowing looks he was bound to receive today. Not only because he went to dinner with Harry, but because it was obvious he was wearing a jumper that was too big on him.   
  
Harry loved it. It swallowed Louis and he looked smaller than usual. He wondered if Louis would let him fuck him with only just that on.  
  
"Yes. Just let me get a shirt." Harry had been only wearing sweat pants. Reason why they had sex in the kitchen.  
  
It wasn't Louis' fault that his boyfriend looked good in practically anything. Or with nothing. Harry was sex on legs. That was a fact.  
  
"Lets go." Harry came back with a black shirt on and still wearing the gray sweatpants. Also throwing on a beanie to cover the messy curls.  
  
"I need to get my shirt." Louis tried to go get it but Harry stopped him.  
  
"You can have it back when you visit again. Now we're running late and they need you at work. Come on." Harry literally pushed Louis out of his home and into his car.  
  
On their way there they held hands. Both replaying the events of last night and this morning. Not even noticing that someone was following them.  
  
~  
  
"Call me when you get off. I'll pick you up." Harry said as Louis made sure everything was in place. His gun, his credentials, his hair, and there was no way to hide the love bite on his neck.  
  
"You don't have to. I'll call a cab." Louis groaned. "I'm going to get teased for this."  
  
"Oh poor you." Harry smirked and Louis narrowed his eyes at him. In a second he was pulling Harry to him and sucking on his neck. Successfully leaving a very visible love bite.  
  
"Now you'll get teased too." Louis looked smug and his phone rang. He picked it up. "El, I'm outside. I'll be there in five."  
  
"Alright."   
  
With a quick kiss to Harry, Louis got out of the car. "Dinner at mine when I get a free night?"  
  
"Absolutely." Harry grinned and once Louis was inside the building he left.  
  
Once again not noticing the car following close behind.  
  
~~  
  
The case took two days of solving. Since then Louis had only said his goodnight to Harry. But now he was finally going to relax and enjoy a good dinner with his boyfriend.  
  
He was going home to someone.   
  
It felt amazing.  
  
"Hey love, are you still up for dinner at mine?" He said as soon as he heard the other end pick up.  
  
"Um,"  
  
"Haz?"  
  
"Who's this?" A male voice asked and Louis was more than confused.  
  
"Louis. Who are you? Isn't this Harry's phone?"  
  
"I'm Nick. Harry's manager. He's with his lawyer reading over a few changes in his new contract. Are you Louis as in his boyfriend?" Nick wondered nervously.  
  
"Yes." Well this is turning for the awkward. "When he's done can you tell him to give me a call?"  
  
"Sure thing." And Nick hung up making Louis scowl.  
  
-  
  
"Everything good?" Nick asked Harry and his lawyer once the two were finished with it.  
  
"It is." Harry smiled. "Can I have a pen to sign?"  
  
Nick chuckled and handed Harry a pen, the singer proceeded to sign and Nick sighed in relief. He had two more years with the star. Harry was good, really good. And everything was working out.   
  
He knew that when Harry admitted his relationship with a man in public some fans will go but hoped many would stay.  
  
"All set then." Nick smiled and gave a copy of the contract to Harry's lawyer who left shortly after that, leaving the singer and manager alone.  
  
"Here's your phone." Nick gave it back. Harry tended to be distracted by it and always gave his lawyer a hard time because he wouldn't focus. "Louis called."  
  
"He did?!" Harry looked about to burst. "What'd he say?"  
  
"Asked if you were still up for dinner."   
  
"So he's back." Harry sighed in relief. He was always a bit scared when Louis worked a case. There were many tragic scenarios that played over the singers mind. He just didn't want anything to hurt Louis.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nick looked at Harry curiously. He hadn't shared much about his boyfriend. Up until now all Nick knew was that his name was Louis. "What does he do exactly?"  
  
Nick feared that someone out there was trying to take advantage of Harry. The lad was too trusting sometimes.  
  
"He was working a case. Lou's an FBI agent." Harry informed proudly.  
  
Well, Nick wasn't expecting that. At all. Now he wanted to meet him.  
  
"Lou," when did Harry started the call? Nick couldn't know. He simply watched.   
  
"Yes I can be there in twenty. Just potatoes? Okay then." Then he bit his lip nervously. "Are you sure about this? You were never a good cook. Could poison us."   
  
Now the last was just teasing and Nick was dying to get a look at this Louis.  
  
"Oh I'm kidding." Harry rolled his eyes. "What are you making anyways? Okay okay. Jeez you're bossy. Bye. See you in a few."  
  
"I take it that you're leaving now?" At Harry's nod Nick held up a finger to stop him. "You'll have a small interview in a week. There you'll clear out any rumors, talk about your upcoming album and address the fact that you're in a committed relationship with a man. Don't leave room for doubts because they'll eat you alive. Be confident and precise. You can even take Louis so that people see you with him."  
  
"I'll have to ask though." Harry nodded, getting up.  
  
"Whipped." Nick teased.  
  
"Hey! It has nothing to do with that. Lou does have a life and a job, you know? Its not just about me or what I do." Harry scowled. "I'll let you know what he says."  
  
"Might as well start playing some small gigs."  
  
"I'm on a break Nick." Harry whined. Itching to run off already.  
  
"You've been on a break for nearly a month. You've finished recording the album. Fans are getting uneasy. You need to get out there. Start off with small gigs and after the album is out next month you'll go back to the bigger deal."  
  
"I don't have much of a choice do I?"   
  
"No. Now go before your boyfriend gets angry." Nick teased and Harry simply shook his head and walked out of the office.  
  
~~  
  
Harry had convinced Louis to go with him to the interview. Had to bribe him with homemade cookies but whatever.  
  
All of this had been discussed over dinner. Which Louis cooked and tasted fantastic. And he'd agreed to go with Harry, telling Liam to call if he was really needed.  
  
They'd also discussed Harry's touring. He was off in a month and will be around the world for five months. Two of which Louis could go with him. He'd never really asked for vacations before so when he asked now their boss had given him the thumbs up.  
  
So that was set.   
  
Now they were dropping the bomb and hoping no one got hurt.  
  
"Maybe I should have worn something else." Louis shifted uncomfortably in his seat as they were about to get out of the car to enter a building where the interview will take place.  
  
How fans found out about it was unknown. But they were crowding over the entrance, with security trying to make a way for Harry to get through.  
  
No one knew that Louis was going with him. Except Nick of course. But it was a surprise to everyone else.  
  
"You look beautiful." Harry complimented.  
  
"I look like this jacket could swallow me and kill me." Louis scowled. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black button up tee and Harry's leather jacket.  
  
"It hides your gun. These people will go nuts if the saw it. Could cause some harm." Harry tried reasoning. It wasn't really because of the gun, even though it played a part, but he liked seeing Louis in his clothes.  
  
"I can't very well leave it behind. If Liam calls I have to be ready to go." Louis sighed. "Are you sure I don't look stupid? You're not just saying that because you like me, right?"  
  
"You look great, Lou. I promise." Harry kissed his temple  and with their driver/security man signaling at him, "We have to get out now."  
  
"No touching until you finish the interview right?" Louis asked.  
  
"Right." Harry winced and Louis smiled shaking his head in a form of saying it was okay.  
  
When Harry walked out of the car the fans started screaming their souls out. Calling, pleading, crying, laughing. A few looked curiously at Louis but quickly shifted their attention to Harry.  
  
Once inside they were led to a private area where the interview would take place.   
  
There was chaos. People running this way and that, them yelling, asking where what was. It was going to give Louis a headache if this continued throughout the whole event.  
  
"There you are! I need to fix your hair!" A petite woman pulled Harry until he was sitting down and she had her hands in his hair.   
  
Louis followed quietly trying not to laugh. And of course he got noticed.  
  
"Can I help you?" The woman asked as she tried to tame Harry's curls.  
  
"I-" he panicked. No one is supposed to know he's Harry's boyfriend. Well not until an hour from now.  
  
"He's with me." Harry said and the woman nodded, still eyeing Louis.  
  
After hair and makeup was done Harry was being rushed into his seat, with microphone in place. The interview started in five minutes. Cameras and lights were ready. Louis stood behind those, having a clear view of Harry and vice versa.  
  
The interviewer was a tall and slim woman, dressed in formal clothes and looked ecstatic to be getting this 'exclusive'.  
  
"Sorry for the delay. I'm Maura pleasure to meet you." She said right before the cameras turned on and Harry answered with a smile and waited for her to start.  
  
"Hi, I'm here with Harry Styles. A long awaited interview after your break. How have you been?" Maura started.  
  
"Its a pleasure to be here. This break was very good. It let me relax and get more into writing."  
  
"We've heard you have another album coming soon."  
  
"Yes, next month. Can't say much about it but I'm very proud of how it turned out." Harry smiled and Louis couldn't take his eyes off him.  
  
He didn't care that he probably looked ridiculous with Harry's jacket. It smelled like his boyfriend still and he loved that. He didn't care for the curious glances of the crew.   
  
It seemed everyone wanted to know who he was.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. After the album is out I'll be touring again. Later this week I'll give a press conference about tour dates. Its going to be loads of fun." Harry answered to a question Louis didn't hear.  
  
"That's great. We've all seen your success and its amazing what you do. I wish you the best this time around too." Maura blushed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now moving on," she checked her cards. "There have been some pictures of you entering an FBI building. Are you in some kind of legal problem?"  
  
"No. There's no legal problem. Everyone can rest assured, I haven't violated the law in any way." Harry raised his hands in a form of defense.  
  
Louis couldn't help but snort. Harry caught on to it and sent him a wink that had several raised eyebrows and a confused interviewer.  
  
"Nothing illegal then?" When Harry shook his head she continued. "You were also spotted having lunch with Taylor. Are you planning on getting back together?"  
  
"Taylor and I have always been good friends. Nothing more than that." Harry explained. "We had lunch and talked about music really."  
  
"So all those dating rumors are false?" Maura pressed.  
  
"Very false." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Speaking of dating," Maura started and Harry perked up at that. This was it. He could say he was dating Louis. He could do it now. "Are you seeing anyone right now? Everyone is dying to know."  
  
Louis shifted from foot to foot as Harry said yes. Then he caught onto the hairdresser's eyes.  
  
"This is live right?" Louis questioned.  
  
"It is. So he better not screw up and start being the clumsy idiot he always is because there's no way to edit that out." She scowled and Louis mirrored her.  
  
"Oh, tell us more." Maura encouraged. She was going to get a raise for this.   
  
"Well he's funny and doesn't even try to. Gets overprotective for what he cares about. He's very passionate. Always manages to cheer me up. Has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen." Harry was looking straight at a blushing Louis. "Perfect smile too. And there's so much more but I don't think this interview is long enough."  
  
There was silence.   
  
If someone dropped a pin it could be heard and loud.  
  
"Did you say he?" Maura enunciated. "As in a male?"  
  
"Yes I did." Harry nodded with a straight face.  
  
"So you're saying that you have a boyfriend?" Maura was definitely getting a raise.  
  
"Yes I do." This time Harry smiled.  
  
"Why choose now to come out?"  
  
"Well, its not much of a coming out really. I've never hidden the fact that I'm gay. My family knows, everyone who asks me directly knows." Harry shrugged. "I seriously thought it wasn't a secret. Its not like I'm ashamed or anything. I'm quite happy with who I am and who I'm with."  
  
Maura took several seconds to let all that sink in. Stopping herself from jumping from excitement.  
  
"That's beautiful. What's his name then?"   
  
"Louis." Harry grinned and sent a look to his boyfriend who was close to tears.  
  
"How did you meet? Everyone's going to wonder," Maura hoped the singer would reply.  
  
"We've known each other since I was ten, he was twelve at the time, and I was playing alone on the swings at the park. Then this boy comes over and asks if I want to play hide and seek. It went off from there." He smiled at the memory.  
  
Maura resisted the urge to awe at the image in her head. "You've known each other for years! How long have you been dating?"  
  
Ah this is where things got tricky.   
  
"We've just recently started dating again. We sort of lost connection for a couple of years but we found each other again. Well, Lou found me. He practically saved me from getting robbed." Harry chuckled.  
  
Now Louis was feeling more stares than ever. The crew was putting two and two together.  
  
"I'm glad he did. You look very happy." Maura gave him a sincere smile which Harry really appreciated. "What does Louis do?"  
  
"He's with the FBI."  
  
"So that's what you were doing in the building? Visiting your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes. I did say it wasn't anything illegal." Harry showed his dimples with a grin.  
  
"Does this mean you wont have security around you anymore? I mean with your boyfriend being there and all."  
  
"No. _No_. Its not like that. Lou's not like my bodyguard. When we're together I'm not thinking he's an agent and he's not thinking I'm what people call famous. We're together for each other despite that." Harry explained looking straight into Maura's eyes so she believed him.  
  
"Of course." Maura nodded seriously. "We're all very happy for you. Now,"  
  
Louis watched as the interview went on. Fighting back tears of joy, fisting his hands to stop himself from jumping around or onto Harry. He waited patiently for the interview to finish. Remembering Harry's advice and not checking his twitter.  
  
He didn't really use it, but right now he was itching to download the app and start scrolling through tweets.  
  
When the interview was over, Harry stood up and ripped his mic off, said a quick thank you to Maura and practically ran over to Louis.  
  
"Everyone knows you're mine." Harry breathed against his boyfriend's neck, holding on tightly.  
  
"And that you're mine." Louis sighed into the hug then pulled back enough to press a soft kiss to Harry's lips.  
  
"Always yours." Harry sighed into the kiss.  
  
"Always."   
  
They smiled at each other and then were walking to leave the building. This time hand in hand.  
  
The fans didn't all notice it at first. They just screamed for Harry and asked for pictures. He stopped for a few, letting go of Louis' hand who smiled at Harry.   
  
It was scary how much you could love a single person.  
  
Its when Harry stopped paying attention to his fans and returned it to Louis that the fans really saw it. Harry extended his hand and Louis happily took it, their fingers locking around each other and big smiles on their faces.  
  
~~  
  
Their picture was all over twitter.   
  
People had gone wild from Harry's statement and seeing the couple. Now their picture will be taken wherever they went.  
  
"Your picture is all over social media." Perrie stated as soon Louis stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"I know." Its been two days since Harry's coming out. People were very interested in them both now. He still hadn't checked anything on twitter or anywhere else but it was logical that he and Harry were something people talked about now.  
  
"Its mostly positive reactions." Perrie said as she followed Louis to his desk.   
  
Harry had lost a few fans, not such a big number to end his career, but enough to hurt Harry. He loved his fans and wanted them to accept him how he was.  
  
"Harry's manager scheduled a date for us." Louis started with a sigh taking a seat. "We are going to the mall and then the park. Have our picture taken and for people to see us together."  
  
"Why the mall?" Perrie sat on his desk, moving things out of her way.  
  
"I want to buy some clothes and so does Harry, so we picked that. Something normal I guess." Louis shrugged. "Its something we'll both enjoy in a way."  
  
"Are you okay with all of it?"  
  
"Yes. Its part of Harry's life. He understands that this is part of me too. But I do feel the pressure, not from Haz, but from the fans and everyone else. They're going to criticize my every move Perrie." Louis rubbed a hand down his face.  
  
"Just be yourself, Louis. You only have to care about what Harry thinks. Ignore everything negative. You're happy now."  
  
"I really am. I don't want to lose Harry again. I'm just scared that I've ruined his career somehow."  
  
"Don't say that. Harry said he wasn't hiding anything in that interview. He loves you Louis. Everyone with common sense can see that. Just enjoy your time together." Perrie smiled at him.  
  
"You're right. Thanks darling." Louis grinned up at her.  
  
"Keep talking to me like that and Harry will get jealous." Perrie teased.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes and got up when Liam called them to the conference room.  
  
He wasn't going to let anyone affect his relationship with Harry. David had done its fair share, no one else will.  
  
~~  
  
Harry and Louis had been in the mall for less than half an hour and people had already caught onto their presence.   
  
Girls followed them around with phones at a safe distance. Some just waved and left, others called out for them to kiss or for Harry. Yelling his love for him.  
  
"Is it always like this?" Louis wondered as they stepped inside a new store. Luckily some fans stayed outside the store. Probably because James, Harry's security man, held them back.  
  
"Only when I don't leave quick enough." Harry says going straight for the pants section. "Do you want to leave?"  
  
"No. I still have stuff to buy. Plus the whole point of this is to be seen together." Louis squeezed Harry's arm in a form of reassurance. "I just have to get used to it."  
  
"Okay. But whenever you want to leave let me know." Harry said and then grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans.  
  
"I'll go check the jumpers." Louis says and walks away after Harry's nod.  
  
The customers inside the store stared after both. Some pulled out their phones but didn't approach either.  
  
Louis grabbed a blue, grey, white and black jumpers for him. Then he saw a green one and grabbed it for Harry along with a white one with black jagged lines. He also saw a few button up shirts that would look great on his boyfriend.  
  
As he walked back to Harry he saw some scarves and grabbed a few of those too. Harry liked wearing them on his head.   
  
"What do you think of these?" Louis asked Harry as soon as he was standing in front of him. Throwing his own clothes over his shoulder and holding up the green jumper for Harry to see.  
  
"I like it." Harry smiled and took the jumper.  
  
Louis continued to show him what he picked and Harry took them all. The smaller lad felt proud for a reason.  
  
"And I randomly grabbed these. Take what you like." Louis handed Harry the head scarves. He grabbed three.  
  
"Do you like these?" Harry held up a pair of jeans.  
  
"Yup." Louis took them. "Should we head to the dressing rooms? I need to try them first."  
  
"Lets go."   
  
The fans were awed by the couple. Seeing them pick clothes for each other. They took as many pictures as they could and some were videotaping whatever they could.  
  
As for the few fans inside the store, they whispered among themselves and were more subtle in watching the couple interact.  
  
All the while Louis and Harry were in the dressing room trying out clothes.  
  
"Haz, these pants are too tight." Louis whined. They felt like a second skin. Looked as if they were painted on. That tight.   
  
But it didn't make him look bad. The whole opposite. His thighs, his legs, his bum, everything looked great.  
  
"Let me see." Harry called from outside and Louis complied. "Jesus!"  
  
"What?" Louis panicked a little.  
  
"Lou, you look amazing. God your thighs..." Harry trailed off shaking his head and taking a step closer. He wore the green jumper Louis picked up for him.  
  
"It looks good." Louis blushed at the look Harry was giving him. Completely ignoring the blue eyed lad's compliment.  
  
"Turn around. Please." Harry kept giving him that stare that made Louis' cock jump to attention.  
  
So he turned around slowly and as soon as he was face to face with Harry the taller lad kissed him. Grabbing at his bum.   
  
"Not here." Louis panted against Harry's mouth.  
  
"Okay." Harry agreed and kissed him quickly again. "Keep the pants."  
  
And Louis did.   
  
They were a little uncomfortable but if they had that effect on Harry he was keeping them.  
  
Ten minutes later they were ready to pay.  
  
"You're not paying for my things." Louis argued.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can pay for myself."   
  
The woman behind the counter stared back and forth between singer and agent. Trying her best to act natural. Fans inside the store got closer to hear the argument.  
  
"But I want to buy you things." Harry fought back.  
  
"Don't have to. I can buy my own things." Louis crossed his arms over his chest. "When I said I needed clothes, I wasn't asking for you to buy them."  
  
"I know but there's nothing wrong with me paying."  
  
"Fine. I'll pay for both."   
  
"What? Why?! No." Harry shook his head twice.  
  
"Why not? There's nothing wrong with me paying." Louis smirked and Harry narrowed his eyes at him, taking a step closer and towering over Louis.  
  
"I'm paying." He stated making Louis roll his eyes.  
  
"You don't scare me. Don't you remember what I do for a  living?" Louis chuckled. "Plus I've known you all my life. You would never hurt me."  
  
"Oh really?" Harry steps closer still. Not even noticing how the fans had quitened and were staring expectantly.  
  
"Really." Louis took the final step. They were just a few inches from touching.  
  
"And why do you believe that? I could have changed. Couple of years and all that."   
  
"Because you love me." Louis chuckled at Harry's defeated expression. "Don't worry sunshine, I'll let you buy me a coffee."  
  
"I want to whack you sometimes." Harry lied as both paid for their own things.  
  
"You'll be assaulting a federal agent. I'll have to arrest you. Handcuffs and all." Louis sent a look at Harry that made him want to bend him over and take him.  
  
"Promise?" Harry grinned and Louis threw his head back and laughed.  
  
The cashier was blushing a bright pink as she handed them their bags. The fans were whispering among themselves as Harry and Louis walked to the exit.  
  
"Where to now?" Harry asked Louis while making their way through fans.  
  
"Hmm. Shoes. You definitely need new shoes."   
  
"Hey!" Harry faked hurt.  
  
"Love, if you don't get new boots now soon you'll be walking barefoot." Louis couldn't understand why Harry didn't wear a new pair.  
  
"Fine. But only if you let me buy you a pair." Harry negotiated.  
  
"Of boots?"  
  
"Of any shoes you want."  
  
"Fine. But you still have to buy me coffee." Louis chuckled at Harry's beaming face.   
  
He pulled Louis closer by wrapping an arm around the shorter lad's shoulder. All the while James tried to keep fans at a safe distance from the couple.  
  
"You look good together!" A fan yelled.  
  
"We love you!" Another girl followed.  
  
"Marry me Harry!"  
  
"I'm sorry. No can do. Louis here wouldn't be too pleased if I married someone else." Harry replied to the girls and they were shocked at being spoken to.  
  
"Just like you wouldn't be pleased if I went to marry Zayn."  
  
"Of - wait. What?" Harry stopped walking to look at Louis. "Zayn? Is he- oh I'm going to have a talk with him. You know what? I'll talk to Niall and Liam too. Just to make sure."  
  
"Hazza." Louis tried his best not to laugh. "Zayn is straight as they come. And-" he motioned for Harry to lean down so he could whisper in his ear. "Niall and Liam are in a secret relationship."  
  
"Really?!" Harry pulled back. At Louis' nod Harry pulled him against him, kissed his forehead. "Good 'cause you're mine."  
  
"Possessive aren't we?" Louis chuckled and they started walking again.   
  
"Absolutely. No one else is taking you away from my side. No one." Harry tightened his arm around Louis' shoulder.  
  
And Louis simply couldn't resist. He stood on his tip toes and placed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Earning several cheers.   
  
"I'm here to stay." Louis blushed under Harry's intense glare.  
  
"So am I."  
  
~~  
  
It wasn't until they were in the shoe department that Louis got the shocking news.  
  
"Hey Zayn how’s-"  
  
"They've got Eleanor and Niall. Liam's been shot and we're trapped in the building. Lou, they're not trying to come in for us fast enough. Liam's lost a lot of blood and I heard El scream. You have to come." Zayn was frantic and Louis nearly collapsed.   
  
In his attempt to keep standing he dropped several boxes. Catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. Yes. But Louis, Liam's he- oh god you have to come. Have to convince someone to enter and help. Please you have to-"  
  
"Zayn!" Louis shouted over the phone. "Stay calm. You have to stay calm to help Liam. I'm on my way, I'll get you all out. Just stay put, okay? I'm coming for you."   
  
"Hurry." Was Zayn's last plea and they hung up.  
  
"Lou, what's wrong?" Harry hurried after his boyfriend, the fans making a way for them by the scary look on Louis' face.  
  
"Eleanor and Niall are being held hostage. Liam's been shot and Zayn said no one is fucking trying to take 'em out of the damn building." Louis explained as he kept walking. "I need to borrow your car. They need me Haz."  
  
"You don't even have to ask. I'm coming with you."  
  
"No its dangerous and-"  
  
"The more we argue the more time your friends are in there. Lets go I'll drive." Harry, Louis and James ran to the car.  
  
James on the back seat while Harry took the wheel and Louis' the passenger seat.  
  
"Perrie. Tell me everything." Louis said as soon as she picked up. The first thing she did was give him the address which he said to Harry and the younger male proceeded to break every driving law.  
  
"Oh thank god Lou!" Perrie quickly continued. "Its an apartment building. A woman called in that she heard shots. We were called in when a male in his twenties started taking hostages. He threw a sixteen year old off the fifth floor. Eleanor and Niall went in but never came out. Haven't heard from them since they tried to talk to Andrews, that's the crazy man. Zayn called in when a second shooter appeared and Liam got in the crossfire. There was an explosion on the second floor. Agents are outside waiting for a negotiator and refuse to go in. A second woman was thrown off."  
  
"Shit. Okay. Call a swat team, I want them ready for when I get there. I don't bloody care if its not authorized, I'll take the heat. Just have them ready."  
  
"They'll be when you get there." Perrie hung up and Louis reached for his gun in the glove compartment. Checked if it was loaded as a routine. Grabbed the second one that he carried on his ankle.  
  
"As soon as you drop me off I want you out of there." Louis let out as Harry made a very unexpected U-turn. The man drove brilliantly.  
  
"No way. I'm waiting for you to get out." Harry didn't take his eyes off the road.  
  
"Its not safe Harry."  
  
"I don't care. I'm not leaving."  
  
Louis ran a hand down his face. "Fine. Just stay at a safe distance and don't do anything stupid."  
  
-  
  
"You can't go through sir. Step-"  
  
"SSA Tomlinson." He held up his badge and he was let through.  
  
The media was all over the place. A glimpse of Harry and everyone was slightly confused but still went crazy.  
  
"You come here." He called an agent. "You are going to stay by their side. Keep them safe."  
  
"Yes sir." The agent nodded without hesitation.  
  
Louis spotted the swat team and made his way to them.  
  
"Please tell me you're ready."  
  
"Just give us the go ahead." One of them said and Louis nodded.  
  
"Okay. I need all of you in this. Two agents are in the third floor. One of you is going to get them out. Then come back inside. You two will take the back entrance. Our destination is the fifth floor. You will be on that building," louis pointed at the one across. "If you have a clear shot take it. The rest of us are taking the main entrance. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir." Each member nodded. Louis was handed a bulletproof vest and he holstered his gun.   
  
"Lou?"  
  
He turned around and Harry was looking at him with a scared look in his eyes.  
  
"Be careful. And please come back to me."  
  
"I will."  
  
After a quick kiss Louis turned and gave the signal. As they started moving other cops tried to stop them but Louis, and thankfully the swat team, ignored the yells.  
  
At that moment the only thing in his mind was to save his friends.  
  
"Alright boys. You know what to do." And with that it started.  
  
It was tricky getting through the mess of the explosion. There were several people dead. Luckily most of the building had been evacuated and the loss was minimal.   
  
When they reached the third floor Louis immediately called out for Zayn.  
  
"Over here! Thank God." Zayn was keeping pressure on Liam's chest. Their boss looked really bad.  
  
"Take them out." Louis ordered.  
  
"Niall. Niall." Liam panted. "Get Niall."  
  
"Don't worry about anything." Louis helped them up.  
  
"I'm staying." Zayn informed and Louis nodded, watched as a member of the team took Liam away.  
  
"Keep moving."   
  
~  
  
Meanwhile Harry was a nervous wreck outside. No one else was going in and a third body had been thrown out the fifth floor.   
  
Louis could get hurt.   
  
"He'll be fine." James assured.  
  
"You're right." Harry nodded and hoped.   
  
His fans on twitter were crazy. He was on the news too.  
Some fans wished for Louis to get out safely and other wished he would die. Feeling jealous.  
  
Perrie watched the news praying for her friends.  
  
Reporters kept shouting. Wanting to know the situation and why Harry was there.  
  
Liam came out and was rushed to the hospital. Harry called Perrie to tell her that much.  
  
And minutes later several shots were fired and Harry held his breath. It felt like the world had stopped and everything was in slow motion.  
  
When the swat team came out with the people that had been held hostage, the police started closing in to help. Harry searched for his Louis.  
  
After what seemed like a million years he breathed again.   
  
Louis was holding onto a bruised Eleanor while Zayn held onto Niall. They all looked bad. Really bad. And Harry's heart stopped when he saw blood on Louis.  
  
He did the only thing his mind told him to do.   
  
He ran to Louis.  
  
"Oh god. You're alive!" He hugged his boyfriend who let go of Eleanor as she was  being taken to an ambulance.   
  
"Said I would come back." Louis mumbled against Harry's chest.  
  
"You're bleeding." Harry pulled back. Worry all over his features.  
  
"Its just a scratch. But I think I fractured my arm." Louis winced as he tried to move said limb. "Yup, definitely fractured."  
  
"We need to get you to a hospital."   
  
"I think that's a good idea." Louis chuckle turned into a moan as Harry kissed him. His tongue immediately memorizing every inch. Nibbling on his lips and leaving him gasping for air.  
  
"I love you." Harry panted against his mouth.  
  
"And I love you." Louis grinned widely.  
  
"How about we continue this love confession at the hospital?" James suggested and they complied.  
  
~~  
  
As soon as they reached the hospital Harry got separated from Louis. He'd wanted to argue but the faster Louis was treated the sooner he'll be fine.  
  
So he sat on the waiting area. Praying to every god out there that Louis was okay.  
  
The older lad kept brushing off his injuries, but Harry saw the blood and the bruises and how he tried not to move his arm much.  
  
"Harry, are you okay? You're all over the news and-"  
  
"Gemma calm down." Harry groaned, running one hand down his face while the other held his phone to his ear.  
  
"I know you told us to not check the papers and all because of the bullshit people make up. But you were all over the news and there were policemen everywhere."  
  
"I'm fine Gemma." Harry hated that they were making this about him. Louis, their team, had saved several people of that building and all the media cared was why Harry was there?  
  
"What's going on Harry? We're worried."  
  
"It was Louis. We were together, he got a call and we had to go fast. Everything's alright now," with that he proceeded to explain everything to his sister.  
  
A year after his career had started, Harry had made them promise to never listen or look for him on papers, magazines, news and the sort. The media liked to twist the truth in very bad ways and he didn't want his family worrying.  
  
They always spoke directly to him. He liked keeping close with his family.  
  
"I'm so glad everything’s good then. And happy that you found Louis. Give him my best wishes. Now I'll go calm mom down." Gemma chuckled. "She'll be happy to know you two are back together."   
  
"Thank Gems. I'll call you later okay?"  
  
"Okay. Take care."  
  
Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and came face to face with Perrie.  
  
"How's everyone?"  
  
"Liam's in surgery. Niall sedated, apparently he tried going into the operating room to help Liam." Harry shook his head. "Zayn and Eleanor are getting some tests done and I don't know anything about Louis yet."  
  
"Oh." And then she burst into tears. Hiding her face in her hands as her shoulders shook. So he did what anyone would do for a friend, Harry hugged her and tried to assure that everyone was going to be fine.  
  
He Noticed a woman in the other side of the waiting room holding up her phone and shifted so that his back was to her. Taking pictures of someone when they're vulnerable is just plain rude.  
  
Harry don't know how long he held Perrie, but when she finally pulled back her face was red, her eyes swollen, but no more tears.  
  
"Sorry." She sighed and sank to a chair, he sat next to her.  
  
"There's no need to apologize. I'm worried too."   
  
"Sometimes I wish they had a desk job like me." Perrie chuckled. "But they'll be miserable in it. They're all made for the field and I can't help but worry every time they're called. Its just- I don't know what I'd do if-"  
  
"Harry Styles?" A doctor called my name interrupting Perrie.  
  
"That's me." He got up with a frown.  
  
"Mr. Tomlinson wants to see you." He informed and Harry sighed in relief. He must be okay.  
  
"Um," he turns to look at Perrie and she waves him off.  
  
"Go to him. I'll see if I can get anything on the others." She smiled and with that Harry followed the doctor.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Bruised. He's lucky to have been wearing a vest. Those two shots could have killed him." The doctor explained as we walked and Harry felt the blood drain off his face. "He has some stitches on his arm from a graze. He fractured his clavicle so he'll have to wear a sling for at least two weeks."  
  
The doctor stopped at a closed door. "He's a stubborn one. We'll get all the paperwork ready and then he's free to go."  
  
"Thank you." Harry nodded to the doctor and then opened the door.  
  
His heart sank a little.   
  
Louis was bandaged around his chest, there was a gauze on his left arm where he kept close to his chest due to the sling. He looked really tired.   
  
But he's alive.   
  
He's alive.  
  
That's what mattered to Harry.  
  
"Hey babes." He greeted.  
  
"Hey yourself." Louis' face lit up with his smile. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm not the one who got shot." Harry swallowed the knot in his throat. "How are you feeling?  And don't tone it down."  
  
"Sore. Really sore. But I'll be fine. It comes with the job." Louis smiled a little, trying to reassure Harry.  
  
"I don't want you to die." And okay, now he made his boyfriend cry.  
  
"I'm not." Louis reached for his hand and held on tightly. "I'll only let myself die when we're both too old to even move and when I know we'll be going together."  
  
"I love you." Harry cleaned his wet cheeks and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.   
  
"I love you." Louis sighed, resting his forehead on Harry as he held on loosely onto him as to not hurt him.  
  
"I'm staying with you." Harry blurted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm staying with you." He repeated to Louis' confused stare. "You're hurt and I want to help, so I'm staying with you until you're better. Plus we'll be leaving on tour soon so I don't see why we have to be apart."  
  
"You're absolutely right." Louis grinned up at his boyfriend and puckered up his lips for a kiss.  
  
~~  
  
Getting out of the hospital proved to be a little more complicated than thought.  
  
Louis got his bag of medicines and instructions. He wore Harry's jacket on his shoulders, his chest bare with bandages but as of right now the sling must not come off.  
  
They'd waited for news on Liam and he was now stable. But the next twenty four hours will decide all.  
  
Eleanor was badly bruised but nothing broken. She was playing it off as if nothing happened but Louis made sure to have Perrie arrange for a counselor. Eleanor needed to talk to someone about what happened.  
  
Zayn had minor cuts and a few grazes but nothing too alarming. Niall was sleeping at the moment. He would need crutches for a while but other than that he was okay. Enough to have barged into the O.R. with an injured leg to help his boyfriend. So yeah they knew he was going to be fine.  
  
"We'll come by tomorrow." Louis promised. Eleanor had already left and Zayn was saying his goodbyes to Perrie who was staying the night even after we tried to convince her otherwise.  
  
"I'll call if anything." She promised.  
  
"We arranged it so that they give you a room to stay." Zayn smiled and hugged her.  
  
"I'll be fine. Now go you have to rest." Perrie would've pushed them if it weren't for the fact that Zayn and Louis, would probably cry.  
  
Harry cursed under his breath as they walked towards the exit.  
  
There were a few paparazzi outside.  
  
"I'll bring the car." James informed and walked out quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry. Its-"  
  
"Its okay Haz. Don't worry." Louis smiled up at his boyfriend.  
  
"Do you want a ride?" Harry asked Zayn who nodded in agreement, then turned back to Louis. "Okay, why don't you slip your arm through here," Harry removed the jacked off Louis' shoulder and made him slip his right arm through the sleeve. The other just hanging over his shoulder since it was impossible to slip on with the sling.   
  
"Its a bit warmer like that."   
  
"Thanks love." Louis held onto the curly haired man's hand. It was his anchor.  
  
When James came back the four managed to get through the reporters without much trouble. Someone did push Louis causing him to groan in pain but he tried to brush it off to calm Harry. Who looked like he could murder someone.  
  
They dropped Zayn off at his place and then headed to Louis' flat. There Harry told James he could leave and that if he needed anything he would call.  
  
"How about we get some sleep?" Harry said as they headed to Louis' bedroom.  
  
"Aren't you hungry? I can fix you dinner or-"  
  
"Nonsense. You won't be doing anything but let yourself be taken care of by me." Harry helped him get off the jacket. "Plus, I'm not hungry."  
  
"You do know I can undress myself, right?" Louis chuckled as Harry took off his pants leaving him in boxers only.  
  
"I like undressing you." Harry winked and proceeded to get off his clothes too. He pulled the covers of the bed and once both were laying down he pulled them over themselves. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better now." Louis sighed as he snuggled as close to Harry as possible without harming himself.  
  
Harry kissed his forehead and didn't say no more. Waited until the smaller lad's evened out, until he was sure Louis was sleeping, before falling asleep himself.  
  
~  
  
The sound of something ringing woke Harry up.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful thing. Louis. He was sleeping peacefully, his eyelashes kissing his cheeks, his lips slightly parted.  
  
When his phone rang again he picked it up with a curse. Not wanting Louis to wake up yet.  
  
"Hello?" He answered without checking who the caller was.  
  
"Harry! About bloody time! I've been calling all morning. Where are you?" Nick yelled.  
  
"I'm with Louis. Is something wrong?" Harry checked the time. Would you look at that, it was already two. They slept for quite some time.  
  
"Is something wrong you ask? I'll tell you what's up. You're all over the media. Everyone wants to know what you were doing at a hostage situation. If you're changing careers. If you're your boyfriend's luck charm. If you are suicidal."  
  
"Nick-"  
  
"All I asked was for you to be seen with your boyfriend. Not to go work a case with the man!"  
  
"Would you listen to me?!" Harry snapped and then covered his mouth. Louis shifted in his sleep, letting out a groan but not waking up.  
  
Carefully, Harry got out of bed and walked to the living room.  
  
"We were at the mall when Louis got the call. It was an emergency and I drove us there. I decided to stay and didn't even interfere with anything. I had an agent placed by Louis on James and I, so we were safe. Afterwards we went to the hospital because Louis and the team were injured. Now I'm staying with him 'cause he needs me. Anything else you want to know?"   
  
There was a long pause before Nick spoke. "How is he doing?"  
  
"Better. Has to wear a sling for a while and is bruised up because of gunshots on to vest." Harry sank down on the sofa. "As you can see, being spotted by the media was the least of my problems when Lou could've died."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I really am." Nick sighed. "There's an interview you had with a journalist-"  
  
"I can't. I'm not leaving Louis alone."   
  
"That's where I'm getting at. What if the kid goes to you? Asks what he wants and then leave?"  
  
"Can't we postpone it?"  
  
"No. He's been waiting for quite some time."   
  
"Fine. But its not going to be here. I don't want anyone invading Louis' privacy any more than they already do, because of me." Harry stated firmly.  
  
"Come to the office then. Bring lover boy and he and I can get acquainted while you do your thing."   
  
"I'll call you in twenty." Harry hung up after that. Got up from the couch and went to Louis' bedroom.  
  
"Morning." He smiled sleepily at Harry, making grabby hands at him and Harry grinned at how adorable he looked.  
  
"Morning." He placed a soft kiss to his lips. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Just took the meds." Okay so he was in pain.  
  
"Nick called. I have an interview that apparently I can't miss."  
  
"Its okay. You can go and I'll go check on Liam and Niall at the hospital." Louis smiled up at him.  
  
"What if you go to the interview with me and afterwards we go to the hospital together?" Harry nipped at the tips of Louis' fingers, making his eyes flutter.  
  
"You're not going to leave me alone for a second, are you?" Louis grinned.  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright then. Now make me breakfast?"   
  
"Its two in the afternoon."  
  
"So? I just woke up." Louis used his good arm to shift himself into a sitting position.  
  
"Point taken." Harry chuckled and placed another kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I'll go make us breakfast. Do you need help in the shower?"  
  
Louis blushed and nodded.  
  
~  
  
Once dressed, gone to Harry's house so he could get clean clothes and pack some to take to Louis', they drove to management office.  
  
It was a relief that there were no reporters or photographers, that they could notice, near the building.  
  
Louis was feeling worse than yesterday. He'd taken his medication but still felt sore and tired. Getting the sling off and on was too much. And the pills made him sleepy.  
  
"They're waiting for you in Mr. Grimshaw's office." A woman behind a fancy looking desk pointed.  
  
"About time. I thought you weren't coming." Nick got up from his chair and took in the two people before him. "He's waiting for you in the conference room. I'll stay here with Louis."  
  
Louis only spared the quiff man a quick glance before turning his attention back to Harry.  
  
"Are you going to be okay? Maybe you should have taken a stronger dose."  
  
"And fall fat on my face? I'm fine. Stop worrying." Louis rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the fondness in his voice.  
  
"Can't. Why don't you sit down?" Harry tried pulling him to a chair. "Be comfortable while I do the interview. Do you want me to bring you anything?"  
  
"Hazza, I'm not going to break. Its just some bruising-"  
  
"You got shot." Harry interrupted but Louis continued.  
  
"Nothing bad. Its been done before and I've lived. I'll be fine this time around too." Louis pushed him with his good arm. "Go. You're making them wait."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm going to be fine. Go. Go." One last little push and Harry groaned.  
  
"Fine. But if you need anything let me know." With a kiss to his forehead he left and Louis sank on the chair. Closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
He probably should have taken a stronger dose of those pills. Everything hurt.  
  
Meanwhile Nick watched Louis. He still had to know the lad better to form a good impression, but so far he liked him.   
  
"Its nice to finally meet you." Nick broke the silence. Watched as Louis winced when he straightened in his seat. "Harry talks about you all the time."  
  
"Hope its good." Louis smiled just a little. He didn't know much about Nick. Just that he was Harry's manager and that he pushed Harry to excel.  
  
"That's the thing. Its all too good to be true." Nick watched closely for a reaction. Only got a slight frown instead.  
  
"Harry sees the good in people. We've known each other for so long he doesn't even seems fased by my flaws."  
  
"And what are your flaws?"  
  
"Not getting too personal, I'll say I'm overprotective at times." Louis shrugged. He wasn't going to discuss things further with a stranger. "Everyone has their flaws. I'm happy Harry puts up with mine."  
  
"Why now, though?" Nick really wanted a reaction out of this man. People tended to be a bit more honest when angry.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why come back to Harry now? Is it because he's famous? Has money? Why?"  
  
"First of, I didn't look for Harry. Didn't even know it was him until I arrested the guy trying to rob him. Second I've known him most of my life and if I didn't love him I wouldn't be with him even if he was the wealthiest man alive. And third, I don't see why this is any of your business, but I'm with Harry because I love him. That simple."  
  
"So its not for the fame?" Nick pressed.  
  
"Harry could still be working at the bakery and I'll still be with him."  
  
"He worked at a bakery?"  
  
"Best baker you'll ever meet." Louis stated proudly. And that was probably his love for the man talking.   
  
Nick opened his mouth to hit Louis with another question but the agent's phone rang. He felt too lazy to get up so he simply said sorry and answered.  
  
"Tomlinson."  
  
"Agent. This is Morgan." Louis unconsciously straightened in his seat. That's Liam's boss, their boss' boss.   
  
"What can I do for you sir?"  
  
Nick watched curiously.  
  
"We've heard about your team. And we're willing to make some changes. I've already talked to the rest of the agents and now I just need your take on things."  
  
"Could you be more specific?"   
  
"I'm thinking, we're thinking, its time Agent Payne reassigned from his position."  
  
"What?!" Okay Louis got up too fast. "I'm sorry sir, but that's not- Liam, I mean Agent Payne is the best one I know."  
  
"We're all aware of that but taken in the situation-"  
  
"The situation is this, he risked his life for the team when none of the other agents even tried going in. He's dedicated, responsible and damn good at what he does. I've only worked with him for two years and that is more than enough for me to be loyal. So taking him off his position because he went to rescue his team members is ridiculous. Sir."  
  
"You went in too. So we were thinking of giving you the position. We can't be sure if Agent Payne is going to make it out."  
  
"Pardon me, but are you listening to what you're saying? I've been with the bureau for two years, Liam's been there for longer. He's the best and deserves his spot. And his surgery went well. He's going to be back on his feet and everything will be back to how it was." Louis snapped. How dare they want to take Liam from his position? It was ridiculous.  
  
"Is that your final opinion?"   
  
"It is."  
  
"We'll contact you and the rest of the team with our verdict soon." And Morgan hung up.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?" Louis looked at his phone unbelievingly.  
  
"Babe, what's wrong?" Harry startled Louis enough to make him jump.  
  
"Hey, how'd it go?" He placed his phone in his pocket.  
  
"Good. But what's the matter? Something wrong with Liam?" Harry walked up to him now.  
  
"I got a call from the boss. Apparently they want to reassign Liam somewhere else and wanted me to take his place. Can you believe it? And now I have to wait to know if they took my 'no way' into consideration." Louis groaned, forgetting where he was, leaned his forehead on Harry's chest.

“Everything will turn out good. Now lets go see how your friends are doing.” Harry gently pushed Louis away and turned to Nick. “Anything else I have pending?”

“Nothing for today. I’ll give you a call if something comes up.” Nick watches as the couple leaves and he is quite intrigued. And also happy for Harry. There was no denying the love in Louis’ eyes as soon as he looked at Harry.

Hopefully the fans thought so too because if not, Louis going on tour with Harry would be a disaster.

~~

**-A Month Later-**

Louis was excited and nervous at the same time.

Today Harry was starting his tour and he was going with him.

Everything was working for the better so far. Niall had stopped using the cane, he still had an ache in his leg but refused to ‘ _keep using a stick to hold himself up_ ’, his words not Louis’. Liam was recovering stupendously and was keeping his job as team leader, thank the gods. His relationship with Niall wasn’t really a secret anymore but the higher bosses asked for them to keep it PG-13 while in the office and the field.

Eleanor had stopped her sessions with the psychologist and was now good to go into the field. Perrie still checked on everyone like an over protective mother. Zayn tried to subtly hint that he wanted a date with her, but Perrie being Perrie didn’t catch on still. It was funny and sad at the same time.

And now Louis was taking two months off to go with his boyfriend on a world tour. Two months off work, two months of not putting the bad guys into jail, two months of no weapons. Two months of just being Louis and not Agent Tomlinson.

Instead it was two months of hearing Harry live, two months of screaming fans, two months of always being by Harry’s side. Two months of going places he’s never been.

He honestly enjoyed both. It was all part of who they were.

“I’m glad you’re doing this with me.” Harry linked their hands as they sat, waiting to get on the plane. Which much to their dismay had been delayed.

“So am I love.” Louis kissed Harry’s hand and got up. “I saw a Starbucks in here. Want me to bring you one?”

“Caramel Frappuccino.” Harry smiled up at him.

“I’ll be right back.”

It was better if Harry stayed really. They only had half an hour and if a crowd stopped them, well they’ll most likely miss the flight.

So he walked to the coffee shot and ordered without much incidents. He sometimes got recognized. It was no secret who Harry Styles was dating. The media had a field day whenever they were seen together. Both of their pictures all over magazines and such. It was all a bit strange and annoying for Louis. But he had to see the bigger picture. He was with Harry and that was all that mattered.

He wasn’t about to let the media, hating fans and annoying reporters to get in their way of their relationship.

So with coffee’s in each hand he walked back to Harry.

“Oh God I’m so sorry!” a teen apologized as he bumped onto Louis’ back. How was that even possible? He must’ve been texting or something. It nearly caused Louis to drop the drinks.

“Its okay.” Louis smiled and was about to leave when the girl next to the lad looked at him with wide eyes.

“Aren’t you Harry Styles’ boyfriend?”

“I am.” Louis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Right, he was known as ‘Harry Styles’ boyfriend’ now. Most of the time anyway.

“You are?” the lad looked a bit confused at Louis.

“Of course he is Brent.” The girl did roll her eyes and looked at Louis excitedly. “Is Harry here? He is right? You have two coffee’s so he must be here! Oh my god!”

“Um,”

“Can we take a picture? My friends wont believe I met you!” she took out her phone and Louis winced.

“I’m not very comfortable with that no.” he felt bad as he saw the excitement and happiness leave the girls’ face. “But um, I can ask Harry to follow you on twitter?”

Harry had told him it was fine. He never really remembered the fan’s twitters and ended up feeling bad for not fulfilling a promise. So Louis made sure Harry followed who ever he said he would follow.

“Really?! Oh God, that would mean a lot!” she was nearly in tears.

“Here. Type your twitter there.” Louis maneuvered his phone to her where she quickly typed away.

“Thank you so much!” the girl gave him an awkward half hug. “Could you follow me too?”

“Uh, yeah sure. I will.” Now was one of the times he regretted using twitter. He mostly twitted Harry, Niall and Perrie. Sometimes Eleanor. Or just random things without importance. Just an after thought. Who could blame him? Now he had more free time.

And the worst part was that he had followers on the thousands. He didn’t tweet anything funny or anything. It was just unbelievable.

“Is it true you’re an FBI agent?” she brought him back from his thoughts.

“Its true. Why?” he frowned down at her.

“He didn’t believe me.” She pointed at Brent.

“Well the media isn’t always truthful.” Brent said to his defense.

“Harry said it himself!” the girl, whose name he still didn’t know, argued.

“Pardon me. I don’t listen to every interview he has.” Brent rolled his eyes. “ We should get going. I bet Louis here is supposed to be places. And so are we.”

It was funny. Brent knew his name.

“Right. Well, bye! Say hello to Harry for me. And that we love him. And that I think his music is beautiful.”

“Will do. Bye!” Louis waved with his coffee and quickly walked back to Harry to avoid any more fans.

“What took you so long?” Harry grabbed his cup and looked at Louis questioningly.

“Stumbled upon two of your fans. She wants you to follow her by the way.” Louis gave Harry his phone. “And she says hello and that she loves you and your music.”

“Oh.” Harry looked at Louis’ phone. “Are you mad?”

“What? No. Baby, I’m not mad. We talked about this. Its just a bit surreal for me, that’s all. Just give me time to get used to the fact that my boyfriend is in fact very famous.” He kissed Harry’s cheek with a chuckle.

“I like that you don’t treat me different. That I’m just Harry to you.” He linked their hands and brought it close to his mouth to nibble on Louis’ knuckles.

“You aren’t _just_ Harry to me, darling. You’re the love of my life. And I’m thankful that out of all the people you could be with now, you still want to be with me.”

“Wouldn’t want anyone else by my side. You’re perfect for me Lou. That’s never going to change.”

Louis grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Pressing a soft kiss to those sinfully pink lips that drove him crazy.

“You know what I really want to do?” Louis said after a minute of silence.

“Sleep during the whole flight?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Apart from that. I want to have sex on a beach. I don’t care which one; I just want to have sex near the sea at night.”

“God, yes. That can be one hundred percent arranged. Don’t even doubt it.” Harry was looking at him with lust in his eyes.

Louis had found out that Harry liked the thrill of maybe getting caught while having sex. It wasn’t always though. Because he quite liked locking themselves up. Being private. But there were times when he liked taking risks. Like having sex in a pool, or in the bathroom of his management’s building, or giving each other hand jobs while sitting at dinner in a restaurant. Things like that.

“Yeah?” Louis smirked, loving the way Harry’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“Absolutely.” Harry grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> There will most likely be a second part to this. Something short showing how tour went and all those things.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> You can find me on [ tumblr: ivoryxdreams](http://ivoryxdreams.tumblr.com/)  
> And on [ twitter: @ivoryXdreams ](https://twitter.com/ivoryxdreams)
> 
> Also, I write on [ wattpad (ivoryXdreams) ](http://www.wattpad.com/user/ivoryXdreams) on occation. It's mainly smut to be honest (no fanfic though). 
> 
> (finally figured out how to use links :D)
> 
> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
